Seduced By His Accent
by Jaicca Productions -3
Summary: One Direction and BTR happen to be in Cleveland for a concert. What happens when Ryan meets up with kendall? Read on and you'll find out. P.S. Ryan, if you thought you'd get a hint as to what this is about through the summary..SURPRIISSEEEEE! You don't xD


It's been about 3 weeks since I have last seen my unofficial boyfriend, due to him and the rest of the group being on tour with One Direction, and I was more then excited to finally see him again. I grabbed my car keys and made a mad dash to my car, then drove off to the hotel they were staying at for the weekend, since they also happen to be doing a concert later that night. I made it to the hotel in less then 30 minutes and parked the car near the tour bus before I grabbed my phone to text Kendall to see what room he was in.

Not even 5 seconds later, he replied to my message, letting me know how to get to the room in full detail, afraid that I was going to get lost because, knowing me, I would have wondered off and ended up in a different wing. I made my way inside the hotel and up the elevator to the 3rd floor, where I spotted Logan and 3 other guys I didn't recognize.

I walked over to them and was introduced to them by Logan. Apparently, they were from One Direction and their names were Zayn, Liam and Harry. After a few minutes of small talk, the 4 of them walked off to go take a tour of the city. I continued to make my way over to Kendall's hotel room door and stopped once I was right in front of it. I knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door.

"'Vas happening?" I yelled out, trying to sound a bit like Zayn while holding my arms out for a hug.

"So I see you met Zayn, huh?" He asked, trying his best not to laugh, while leaning in for a hug.

"Yup, along with 2 other very stylish guys. And may I add, super cute accents as well." I said as I held him closer into the hug.

"Oh, if you loved them, then you're definitely going to get along with Louis." He said while pulling out of the hug and pointing over to the living room area where there was a guy I didn't recognize sitting there watching Spanish T.V.

"There's more of them?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Nooo, that's a random hobo I picked up at the side of the road!" He said with a completely sarcastic voice.

"Okay, Okay, no need to be a smart ass." I said, smacking his arm with a grin on my face.

"Whaattt? Moi? A smart ass? Nooo, never." He said, faking an innocent look and a gasp.

"Well, if it were true, he's a very well dressed hobo!" I said, walking passed him and into the hotel room.

"Sure, come on in." He said, closing the door behind me with a voice filled with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh don't act like you weren't gonna invite me in anyways." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yah, Yah, Yah." He says, dismissively.

"Anyways, Heyo, Mr. I'm a Very Well Dressed Hobo That All The Other Hobo's Are Extremely Jealous of, Hobo." I said with a grin, holding out my hand to Louis. He looked up from the Spanish Soap Opera to laugh and shake my hand.

"Haha. Hi Boy kendall Has Been Talking Non Stop About All Day Who's Name Is Ryan Unless kendall Has Been Lying To Us This Whole Time." He said, shaking my hand. My god, all the guys in One Directions voices were hot, but his was especially sexy. I think I might have just swooned. I laughed and looked over at kendall.

"Non stop, huh?" I smirked as he blushed.

"Yah, well..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"So, where do you live?" Louis asked, changing the subject.

"Be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom." kendall said, walking out.

"Okayyy. And I don't know if I should tell my address to a Hobo...You might try to break in and steal my stuff...But I wike my stuff!" I said in a scared 5 year old voice. He busted out laughing and shook his head.

"A. I'm not a hobo. B. I promise I won't steal your stuff." He said, smiling.

"...Pinky swear?" I joked in a kids voice.

"Hahaha Pinky swear." He said, hooking his finger with mine and shaking it up and down.

"..Fine..I live here in Cleveland." I said with a smile.

"...And you couldn't just say this because..." He laughed.

"Cause I didn't want you to steal my stuff, duuhh!" I said in the most 'Duh' voice possible, putting my hands on my hips in an admittedly girly fashion.

"...Yaahh, but Cleveland's pretty big...I'd need to know your neighborhood to steal your stuff..."

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU WOULD STEAL MY STUFF IF YOU KNEW MY NEIGHBORHOOD!" I accused, pointing my finger at him. We look at each other for a few seconds and then bust out laughing. kendall walks out at that moment, and sees us having our laughing fit. He smiles.

"Wow, I leave for 5 minutes and you guys become best of friends." He says, laughing.

"Yah, well...He's funny." I say, smiling.

"So are you." Louis laughs.

"Well, I'm hungry. What about you guys?" Kendall asks. I nod.

"Yah, kinda. Whatcha got here?" I ask, going into the kitchen part of the room and searching their fridge. "Your fridge is like, empty dude." I laugh.

"Yah. We never went shopping. I was thinking about going to get something to eat now. Whatcha want?" He asks us.

"Weellll...I'm really fine with anything." I say after a second.

"That tells me a lot..." Kendall says, rolling his eyes. "What about you, Louis?" He tries again.

"Uhh...MEXICAN!" He yells loudly. Kendall looks at me, asking if I was fine with that.

"Yah, Mexican is good!" I say with a smile.

"Okay, whats the nearest Mexican place?" He asks.

"Uuhh...North Olmsted, I think. It's about an hour away, but they have REALLY good Mexican food." I said.

"Okay, then I guess I'm going to North Almond." He says. I laugh.

"Olmsted!" I correct.

"Oh, Almond, Olmsted, what's the difference?" He asks, in a 'Potato patoto' kinda voice.

"Weelll...One could kill me, and the other has good Mexican food." I say.

"..Hmm..Yup that's a big difference, alright!" He says after a second.

"Ya think?" I roll my eyes, laughing.

"Oh whatever. I'll be back in a little bit." He says, grabbing his hotel and car keys, putting on his shoes and coat, and looking at us. "Don't have a party while I'm gone." He says, sticking his tongue out at us.

"Don't count on it." Louis said, sticking his tongue right back out. Kendall rolls his eyes and walks out.

Once Kendall was out the door, the room went silent for about 15 seconds before we both looked back at each other and busted out laughing once again.

"No, that was my one and only cupcake. You knew how much it meant to me!" I heard Louis go off into a random rant while going back to watching the Spanish soap.

"Uh..kinda afraid to ask..but what the heck are you doing?" I asked with a bit of concern for his sanity.

"Oh yeah, I kind of tend to forget that this may seem a bit odd to others. My buddies and I have this thing where we watch random Spanish T.V, and since none of us really speak Spanish, we make up our own English subtitles to it. Care to give it a go?" He asked with a smirk.

"You guys have some interesting ways of passing the time, but yeah, sounds like fun." I answered as I walked over from behind the couch and sat next to him.

"How dare you accuse me of taking your cupcake, why would I do such a horrible thing like that...Unless it was my evil twin sister."I added to the subtitles as dramatic music began to play.

Both of us sat back and began to laugh hysterically, finding it really hard to breath. Just as I was trying to catch my breath, I caught a quick glimpse of him from the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but think that he was actually extremely attractive.

"Is there something on my face or something?" I heard him ask in between the laughter.

"No, um...I'm kind of thirsty, you thirsty? Because I'm extremely thirsty all of a sudden." I began to babble like an idiot while getting off the couch really awkwardly and making my way over to the fridge.

"Ryan, now you're the one that's acting weird. Are you OK?" He asked, getting up to follow me.

"Yeah I'm fine..why wouldn't I be. Why are you so many questions, hobo of many questions." I continued to ramble on while attempting to find something to drink in the fridge.

"I thought we were having a good time, why the sudden change of character?" He asked, now more curious then before.

"You do know that I'm with Kendall, right?" I blurted out without thinking, while I turned to face him again.

"Yeah, you guys kind of made it painfully obvious, but yet so adorable at the same time." He responded while resting his chin on both his palms while fluttering his eyelashes a bit.

"Right. Yah. Totally made it obvious. Yup." I said really fast again.

"Seriously, dude, why are you acting so strange and jittery?" He asked, looking curious, confused, and concerned all at once.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about! Me? Act jittery? I'm not acting jittery one bit! Not at all!" I say, trying to avoid his questions...But I think I was just ADDING to his curiosity the more I talked.

"Ryan...Get a grip!" Louis says, coming closer to me and shaking my shoulders slightly. I calm down a little, and then he continues his questioning. "Now tell me what the hells wrong!" He says forcefully. I sigh and nod.

"Fine." I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before talking again. "I know I'm with Kendall and all and I shouldn't be thinking this, but I'm feeling very attracted to you right now, and I know you're most probably not gay, but I can't help but notice how hot you a-" He cut me off from my incessant babbling by gripping my hips, pulling me towards him, and crushing his lips on mine. "Wow...No ones ever kissed me to shut me up before" I said when we pulled away with a smile on my face.

"And I'm about to do it again."He smirked before inching in once again to press his lips with mine while giving me more of a sultry kiss that practically made me go weak in the knees. I knew this was wrong, but found it extremely hard to back away from the kiss. His kiss was definitely different from the way Kendall would kiss me, which was more of a soft, gentle kiss, and don't get me wrong. I loved the way he kissed me, but with Louis, the kiss was a bit rough yet sweet at he same time. Without even thinking about it, I let myself get lost in the kiss and moan quietly against his lips. He continued by sucking on my bottom lip, then bit down enough to drag it back with him, while backing of the kiss.

"Umm Louis, I..I..don't think we should be doing this..I'm sorry man." I said, tripping over my words a bit while attempting to turn around, but was stopped by him grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his arms.

"Shshsh, It is what it is for what it is...just let it happen." He whispered into my ear while pressing a finger on my lips to hush me.

I looked at him strangely while tilting my head to the side as I gave him a 'huh' look, not quite understanding what he even meant by that. Before I even had a a chance to move, he was already sucking on my earlobe, making it even harder to resist him. I was now at his mercy, but not for very long, if I had a say in it.

Not wanting to be out done, I leaned down enough to start sucking on his neck while he continued to nibble away on the sensitive skin near my earlobe. He moaned at my every touch when I started to travel the kisses down his neck and towards his shoulder, giving him little love bites in between. My hands drifted down slowly towards the hem of his shirt, lifting it up inch by inch while he lifted his arms enough to pull the shirt over his head, then dropped it on the floor and continued kissing his neck again. In one slick move, I turned him around so his back was pressed against the Island while still kissing his neck, then leaned down enough to place kisses on his chest, loving how silky his skin felt.

My hands found their way down to his waist and began to undo his pants, and with a little help from him, he wiggled out of them almost immediately. I could definitely tell he was just as eager as I was and we had come way too far to just end it here. There was no way we could just act as if none of this had happened.

I felt his hands travel down my chest and down to the waist band of my pants, slowly pulling them down. I wiggled out of them and kicked them to the side while I pressed my hard on against his leg, while leaning forward to have him rest his back on the counter, then continued to kiss him, moving a bit lower on his chest with each kiss. He moaned when I reached down enough to make a small little circle around his belly button and left behind a few love bites, before sticking my tongue out to trace his V line.

"Ryan, we don't have to do this you know." He said in an almost apologetic tone while attempting to sit up, only for me push him back down with a bit of force while sneaking my fingers inside his boxers to pull them down to let his member out. He wrapped his legs tightly around my waist as I leaned down to lick the very tip of the head of his member, while grinding my waist to get a bit of friction on my own hard on.

"Come on, don't be such a fucking tease, suck me off." He moaned, and if I wasn't turned on enough as it was, hearing him talk dirty in that really hard to resist accent made me want him even more.

I continued licking the very tip a few times before opening my mouth enough to slip my mouth down the head of his member, making sure to take my time to work my tongue around the slit. Just as I was sliding my mouth down a bit, he used his legs to pull me in closer, causing me to slide my mouth further down his member. I bobbed my head a few times before sliding my mouth back up and licking off the pre cum as I stood back up. I smirked when he looked back at me with a bit of confusion, thinking I was just going to leave him all hot and bothered. Without saying a single word, I snaked my hands around his back to help him sit back up while he wrapped his arms around my neck. I then slowly lifted him up, sliding my hands down his ass to carry him over to the couch as he sucked on my neck the whole time. While I made sure to carefully laid him down, he wasted no time and pulled me right down on top of him as he continued sucking on my neck, a bit harsher then before.

There was definitely no stopping now. I wanted him and he wanted me just as much, making me completely forget about the consequences. I was lost in the heat of the moment and it just felt so right, even if I have only known him for less then an hour. As he continued to kiss my neck and jaw line, I raised by body enough to pull my shirt off, struggling a bit, but he helped me pull it over my head and tossed behind the couch. He leaned up a bit while I helped him reposition himself so his head was now on the arm rest, and took a second to really admire how handsome he was. There was something about those eyes of his that just drew me in.

"Damn you are so hot." I said while attempting to press my lips on his, only for him to turn his head away enough where I kissed him on his neck instead.

"You're acting like such a fucking girl right now Ryan, will you just fuck me senseless already.." He whined a bit.

I took that as an order. I mean, who the hell am I to deny him. He could have anyone he wanted, but here I am, seconds away from fucking him. While I sucked on his neck hard enough to make sure I left a mark, he slowly unwrapped his legs off my waist and raised them up enough to slide his boxers off and just let them dropped to the floor. I then felt him grab my hand and raise it towards his mouth to suck on my two fingers painfully slow, wanting to make sure they were wet enough. I raised my head up enough to watch him suck on my fingers, getting more turned on with each lick, and the fact that he was staring dead at me made it worse. With my free hand, I quickly did my best to take my boxers off, but struggled a bit. He leaned in a bit to help me wiggle out of them, then kicked them off to the side once they were off. As I laid back down, he slipped my fingers out of his mouth, then spread his legs a bit.

I wasted no time and lowered my hand down to his ass and ran one of my wet fingers down his crack to find his hole. I then pressed my finger in a bit, as gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt him, but was taken back when he pressed his himself down on my finger. Since Kendall was always the one who took charge in the bedroom, I was enjoying having most of the control, but Louis was making it almost impossible by practically fucking himself on my finger.

He continued to slide up and down my finger without needing any help from me, so I leaned in enough to catch his lips while he was in the middle of a moan and stuck my tongue down his throat. I managed to give him a sloppy kiss while trying to fight for dominance by wrestling with his tongue in an attempt to distract him from me inching my second finger inside him.

I was able to insert it with no problem and just let him go ahead and fuck himself on them while I worked my tongue inside every inch of his mouth. His movements became a bit sloppy and he forcefully backed of the kiss to let out a much needed moan.

"Ry, fuck me already.." He moaned while reaching out to pull me down where I was now right on top of him as he drug his nails down my back. That was definitely a first, and I was enjoying it a little too much. Seconds later, I slid my fingers out of him and grabbed my member to line it right at his hole, then pushed myself inside him without any warning.

"How's that Louis?" I said while trying to hold my moan in.

"So good..more..give me more." He practically begged while I pushed in a bit further, then heard him let out yet another loud moan once I was fully inside him. I must have hit his prostate, because he jerked forward a bit and pulled hard on my hair.

Wanting him to do it again, I pulled out enough to hit that one spot again with a bit more force this time, causing him to pull on my hair again. I rocked my hips a bit before sliding out of him, only to slam back into him, making us both moan. I reached up to find his hand and laced our fingers together while my other hand reached further up to grab a hold of his hair and pulled on it gently as I attacked his neck with love bites.

I started to feel a bit uncomfortable now, realizing that there wasn't much room to move around without almost falling off the couch, or stopping and just killing the moment. Thinking quick, I sat up, bringing him up along with me, trying my best to stay inside him, and didn't even have a chance to fully sit back as he continued to move up and down my member. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer if he continued to slam down on me.

Not wanting him to do all the work, I thrusted my hips up a few times, going faster each time into his tight little entrance, then reached down and grabbed his now fully hard erection and began to thumb the head, hoping this would help us both cum together. I somehow was able to find the perfect rhythm after a few failed attempts, hitting his prostate perfectly with every thrust. He picked up the speed by practically bouncing up and down on me a few times, pushing me as close to the edge as possible without me cumming yet.

I pulled him down by his hair to rest my head on his shoulder while he continued to slam down on me and began to move my hand frantically up and down his member, wanting him to be just as close as I was. After a few deep thrusts and squeezing on his dick, we both released our seed at the same exact time. We rode out our orgasms slowly while holding onto each other tightly and trying to catch our breaths.

Just as we were coming down from our orgasmic highs, I felt my ears prick up as I heard a key slide into the key slider thingy on the door.

"Oh shit!" I whisper screamed.

"What?" Louis asked, confused as I jumped away quickly to run and grab my clothes from near the island and behind the couch.

"Someones coming" I said as I quickly ran to the bathroom to get dressed again. I vaguely saw Louis run to one of the other rooms before I shut the door to the bathroom.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Kendall setting the food down on the island, and turning towards me with a smile. I also saw Louis walking out of the room he went into, now fully dressed.

"Got the food. Hey, Louis, whats up with your hair?" Kendall asked curiously, which made me look over and see that Louis hair was a mess. Great. How did neither of us notice that?...Then again, we were rushing around so we wouldn't get caught...

"Oh, heh, that...Uhmm...Well, Ryan decided to be a big bully and gave me a noogie.." He said quickly, trying to come up with a reason as to why his hair was sticking in different directions. We both stood still as a statue when he finished talking, waiting to see if kendall would believe it.

"Oh...Hm..Well, you probably deserved it." Kendall said with a grin.

"So did not!" Louis practically whined.

"Anyways...What did you guys do while I was gone?" Kendall asked as we all went to eat. Me and Louis looked at each other quickly, before saying simultaneously "Nothing", and grabbing our food.

~ The End xD ~

_**Becca: Soooo...Hope you enjoyed, Ryan xD I think I speak for Jaime as well when I say this was a lot of fun to write, right Jaime? :D I think I mighta found another favorite pairing...Hmm...(:**_


End file.
